A second chance
by Gabbi77
Summary: Fernand is dead and Edmond has a new life ahead with Mercedes and Albert. But will Albert accept him as his father? Read and find out


This story is based on the 2002 movie „The Count of Monte Cristo".

The Count of Monte Cristo

~A second chance~

Fernand Mondego was dead. But Edmond was not completely relieved. His revenge had turned him into a murderer and he had almost gotten Mercedes and Albert killed. When Albert came running and knelt in front of the dead body, Edmond looked at him for a moment and the words that Mercedes had said before his final fight with Fernand, came back to his mind. Albert was his son. The boy whose kidnapping he had ordered in Rome, the boy whom he had been ready to kill in order to accomplish his mission of revenge, was his son. How was he going to win his affection after killing the man that Albert knew as his father? How could Albert ever forgive him and accept him as his father? With those questions plaguing his mind, he returned to Mercedes, leaving Albert behind to mourn and say goodbye to Fernand.

Mercedes was not moving and her eyes were closed when Edmond returned to her. She had fainted, most likely because of the pain coming from her wound. He gathered her in his arms and held her close to his chest. Tears formed in his eyes and rolled on his face like waterfalls but he didn't stop them.

„My love...", he said in a low voice. „Forgive me for putting you and our son in danger...I would have never forgiven myself if anything happened to any of you..."

Albert was still on his knees in front of the dead body of the man he had been knowing as his father since he was born. He was crying, but not for Fernand. Yes, Fernand was the only father he had known until that day and the one who had raised him, but he was also the one who had wounded his mother and made him fight with his real father.

„No", he said wipping his tears. „I will not cry for you, Fernand Mondego. You were my father, the only father I knew. I loved you, I admired you, but you almost killed my mother and I will never forgive you for that. You knew who the count of Monte Cristo really was and you didn't stop me when I attacked him. And God knows what else you did in the past and how you managed to separate my parents and marry my mother despite the fact that she loved my real father and not you!"

„Albert! Come on, we must take your mother home!" It was Edmond's voice calling out for him.

„I'm coming! Just a moment!" answered Albert getting up on his feet. „Goodbye count Mondego. May God have mercy on your soul". He took one last glance at the dead body in front of him and then returned to his parents. Jacopo, who had been watching him the entire time, came after him.

„Zatarra, I will bring the carriage", he said and then he disappeared.

„What about count Mondego? Are we going to let his body here?" Albert knelt next to Edmond, who was still holding the unconscious Mercedes in his arms.

„The gendarmes are on their way. They were coming to arrest him, but since he's dead...they will take the body", said Edmond. Sadness and pain could be read in his eyes. Indeed, there was a history there that Albert knew nothing about. And he regretted that he had refused to listen that history.

„I will never forgive him for hurting my mother and letting me fight with you...I'm sorry I didn't listen to you..." Albert lowered his head and looked down ashamed.

„Albert...He's dead now, just let it go...I couldn't forgive him either and I wanted revenge and look what I've done, I put you and your mother in great danger..."

„No...it was my fault, for being a fool. I came here because I wanted to leave the country with my father. When I arrived here, you were pointing your sword at him and I was sure you were going to kill him so I did what I thought it was right to do. I attacked you and I defended him. How wrong I was..."

„Look at me Albert. Don't ever say that again. It was not your fault, I'm the only responsible for everything that happened here. Me and my stupid revenge. You did what any good son would have done, you defended your father".

„You're wrong, I didn't defend my father, I attacked him, I was ready to kill him. And for who? For a man who called my mother a whore and then shot her! Well, I am indeed a good son!"

„What's done it's done and it can't be undone. You and your mother are both alive and safe and that's all I care about now". Albert smiled sadly hearing those words.

Ten minutes later, Jacopo returned with the carriage. Edmond carried Mercedes inside the carriage and put her on his lap. Albert sat on the other seat, facing his parents.

Both father and son were silent. While Edmond didn't know what to say to his son, Albert had a lot of questions plaguing his mind. After a mental debate and hesitation whether to ask his questions or not, he finally spoke.

„Count...you mentioned a history that I do not know and revenge...and I have so many questions to ask you...What happened? Where were you all this time? And if you and my mother loved eachother and had me, then why did she marry Fernand Mondego?"

„It's a long and painful history. Do you really want to hear it?" Edmond knew that his son deserved to know the truth, but a part of him didn't want to tell the terrible story of his life. The memories were too painful.

„Yes, I really do. I'm part of that history and more importantly, I'm your son and I deserve to know why my father was not with me and my mother all these years, don't you think?" answered Albert. Any trace of his earlier hesitation was long gone from his mind.

„You're right, you do deserve to know the truth. And I will tell you everything, but wait until we arrive home. I want your mother to hear this story too. Because I thought she had betrayed me too and I was wrong. So I have to explain everything to her..."

„Ok, I will wait. It must be hard for you, I imagine, but I need to know what happened, so thank you for accepting my request".

„Don't thank me. After hearing the story, you will probably hate me more than you already do".

„No...I don't hate you and I will not hate you after hearing the story either. I don't know your story yet, but what I do know, is that you had good reasons to get revenge. My heart tells me that I have to listen to you and not judge your actions". Edmond smiled. He was glad that Albert was nothing like Fernand, despite having been raised by him.

Meanwhile, the carriage passed through the gates at the Monte Cristo estate and stopped in front of the huge castle. Edmond took Mercedes to his room and laid her on the bed. Albert and Jacopo came with bandages and alcohol for Mercedes's wound, which Edmond tended himself. Then he tended his own wounds which he had gotten during his fight with Fernand.

Twenty minutes later, Mercedes opened her eyes and she was relieved to see both Albert and Edmond by her side, safe and well.

„Edmond...is Fernand dead?" she asked with a trembling voice.

„Yes...do you regret his death?" answered Edmond.

„Well...I hated him, I wanted him to pay for what he did to you, to us...but I never wished his death..."

„I didn't want him dead either. But it was the only way to stop him. I'm sorry..."

„No...I'm sorry...for being so weak, so naive...After you were taken, your father, Monsieur Morell, Fernand and I went to Villefort to plead for your innocence. Fernand defended you and swore that you were not guilty. I trusted him, I believed in his good intentions...and when I got that letter from Villefort announcing your execution, he was there for me, he comforted me...how could I be so blind?"

„Sssh...it's not your fault. He planned and did everything with cold blood, with no remorses. First he got rid of me and then he played the role of the comforting friend and then it was easy to convince you to marry him. I don't blame you Mercedes for trusting him, because I trusted him too...when the gendarmes were trying to put me on a boat to take me to Chateau D'If, I managed to escape. I stole a horse and I ran to Fernand, to ask for his help. At the beginning he acted like he was going to help me, he even asked me if I needed money. But then he attacked me with a sword. I fought back, I tried to run away, but he kept me there until the gendarmes arrived".

Albert was listening to his parents and he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He remembered that Fernand tried to convince him that Edmond wanted Mercedes and she had chosen him, Fernand. But it was the other way around. It was Fernand the one who wanted Mercedes, but she had chosen Edmond. So Fernand got Edmond out of his way and then he had Mercedes for himself.

„I was the one who talked about marriage first", said Mercedes, interrupting her son's thoughts. „A month after you were taken, I discovered that I was pregnant with your baby. It was after I got the letter from Villefort. I thought you were dead and I didn't want our baby to be called a bastard. So I rushed the wedding with Fernand and when I told him I was pregnant, he was convinced that he was the father. I never told him the truth until today, when he was packing some things to leave the country and asked me to find „his son" so we could leave together. Forgive me Albert, I should have told you the truth a long time ago..."

„Mother...I have nothing to forgive you, you were just trying to protect me, I understand that..."

„Well, now I will tell you the rest of the story, the things that none of you know. Mercedes, do you remember that night on the beach when you asked me if I was keeping secrets from you?"

„Yes, I remember. I asked you that because Fernand had told me that you had secrets".

„I didn't have any secret. But Fernand was reffering to a letter that Napoleon Bonaparte had handed me".

„A letter from Napoleon Bonaparte? Oh my God, that's why they accused you of treason! But Villefort also said that you killed one of his agents when they were trying to arrest you..."

„That's a lie. I didn't kill any agent. And you were there when I was arrested. I didn't try to resist when they took me, but I wanted to know the charges. And they said it was a classified information. They took me to Villefort, who interrogated me and then released me saying that I was innocent. That's until I told him who was supposed to get the letter that Napoleon had handed me. Villefort threw me in prison because the letter was for Monsieur Clarion, his father!"

„So he sent you to Chateau D'If to protect his father? But what did Fernand have to do with all this? You said he knew about that letter. And in God's name, how did you ever get to talk to Napoleon Bonaparte? He was exiled on Elba at that time!"

„When we were returning to Marseille, our captain got sick, he contracted fever and since we were close to Elba, we decided to land there and ask for help. The chief of the crew, Danglars, refused to go with us, so Fernand, me and the other men put the captain on a saving boat and we landed on Elba as planned. Fernand and I went on the beach to look for someone to help us and we saw the British soldiers. I almost got both of us killed there trying to get their attention. They attacked us but we were saved by Napoleon Bonaparte himself, who also had his doctor tend the captain. Later that night, I had a private conversation with Napoleon and he gave me that damn letter, saying that it was „just a sentimental letter from an old soldier to another". He said that the British soldiers had the habit to open his mail, so he wanted me to deliver that letter to an old friend of him, named Monsieur Clarion, who was supposed to find me once I arrived to Marseille. Fernand saw when Napoleon gave me the letter but he pretended that he didn't know anything and since Napoleon had told me that nobody, not even Fernand, had to know about the letter, I didn't say anything either. And when we arrived to Marseille and I was made captain of the Pharaoh, Danglars was furious. So Fernand and Danglars became allies and because of their denunciation, I was arrested and taken to Villefort's office. And like I said before, he gave me permission to go home, but he changed his mind when I told him who was supposed to get the letter. He burned the letter and offered to drive me home in his carriage, but it was not his carriage and it was not taking me home, but to Chateau D'If, to be imprisoned for the rest of my life. And no my dear, he wasn't protecting his father, he was protecting himself. When I returned as the count of Monte Cristo, I used my relations and I found out that Fernand killed Monsieur Clarion in exchange for the letter which was announcing my execution". Edmond stopped for a moment. Mercedes gasped in shock. Albert was pale but his eyes burned with anger.

„You were taken to Chateau D'If, where you were supposed to spend the rest of your life. And yet you managed to escape. How? From what I've heard, nobody ever escaped from there", said Albert trying hard to hide his anger.

„That's true. I would have never made it if it wasn't for poor Faria...he came when I had no hope left. On my first day there, the governor of the prison whipped me so badly and he did it every year on the anniversary of the day I had been imprisoned, every single one of the thirteen years I spent in there. One day I wanted to hang myself, but something told me that I had to live. And then Abbe Faria appeared...he was digging a tunnel towards the outer wall but he ended up in my cell instead. And from then on, everything changed. In exchange for helping him to dig the tunnel, Faria teached me everything I know now, mathematics, economics, physics, reading and writing, the Italian language, he even teached me to fight with a sword and with my empty hands, he knew everything about weaponry because he had been in Napoleon's army before becoming a priest. Everything I know and I am now, I owe it to him. Poor Faria, he was as innocent as I was. And yet he had been in prison for eleven years when I first met him".

„And what happened next? How did you escape? And where is Abbe Faria now?" asked Mercedes.

„One day, we were in the tunnel, Faria was digging and I was studying. He suddenly stopped digging and showed me that there were plant roots in the ground, which meant that we were close to the outer wall. I went to take my chisel to help him dig, but as I was crawling back to him, the tunnel collapsed and he was caught under the rubble. I took him back to his cell but he was badly injured and I knew he wasn't going to survive. Before he died, he gave me a map, which was supposed to lead me to a treasure buried on the Island of Monte Cristo. I took it, but I didn't know what was the use of it, since I had no chance of escaping with the tunnel blocked. The jailors put him into a body bag and left him there while they were going after the governor. I had been hidden in the tunnel all that time and when they left, I came to see Faria for the last time and to say goodbye to him and that's when I got the idea which saved me from that hell. I took him in my cell and I took his place in the body bag. They threw me in the sea and that's how I escaped, but I had to drown the governor who had fallen off the cliffs with me. The next morning I woke up on a beach and that's how I met Jacopo. Jacopo was a smuggler and a thief. His chief, Luigi Vampa, wanted to bury him alive because he had kept some money for himself, instead of sharing them with the others. I saved his life and I asked Luigi to keep us both on his boat, which he did. So I became one of them, a smuggler and a thief. After three months, we stopped in Marseille and without knowing my story, Luigi told me that whatever happened to me, I wasn't going to make things right by staying on his boat. He gave me my part of money from the last gains and we parted our ways. I remained in Marseille with Jacopo, while Vampa and his crew sailed away to a new destination".

„You were a smuggler and a thief and then you became the count of Monte Cristo. How did you do that?" asked Albert anxious.

„After parting ways with Luigi and his crew, I sent Jacopo to buy a small boat, something to take us to the Island of Monte Cristo. Meanwhile, I visited Monsieur Morell and I introduced myself as Zatarra, the name that Luigi had given me. The news I got from him were terrible. He had been taken out of his business by Danglars after making him his partner, my father had hanged himself and you Mercedes, you had married Fernand, who had become a count after his father and brother died and you had moved to Paris. If there had been any doubt in my heart until that point, it vanished after I talked to Monsieur Morell. I was going to get my revenge and nothing could stop me anymore. The second day I went to the Island of Monte Cristo with Jacopo and I found the treasure in a cave, under the water. That's when I decided that I would become the count of Monte Cristo. Three years later, after travelling everywhere you could imagine, preparing myself and learning everything I needed to know as a count, I finally came to Paris to start my revenge. Jacopo bought this estate and organised a pompous party, at which my enemies were invited too, but only Villefort came, with his wife. I was told that Fernand didn't come because he was having an important appointment the next morning and he needed to rest".

„His important appointment was a duel with some count named Tourville. Forgive me mother, but that morning I woke up earlier than usual and I heard all the conversation. Count Tourville wanted a duel with him because count Mondego was having an affair with Madame Tourville. I also heard you when you said that there were three other women before her...Mother, why didn't you tell me? I admired that man and he turned out to be a traitor and a cheater..."

„He was the only father you knew, the image of a devoted father and I didn't want to take that away from you. Had I known that your real father would return to us, I would have told you everything a long time ago. Forgive me..." Mercedes lowered her head and fresh tears rolled on her cheeks.

„Oh mother...how much you must have suffered all these years...it's so unfair...he separated you from my father and married you, but for what? He wasn't even faithful to you..."

„He never loved me, it was just an obsession of him to have me...he was like a child who wanted a certain toy just because another child had it and once he got the toy for himself, he got bored of it..."

„I think we should stop this conversation, it doesn't make any good to any of us to continue..." said Edmond.

„But you didn't finish the story and you said you would tell me everything. So tell me, what happened next?" asked Albert stubbornly.

„Albert...what else can I say? Fernand became bankrupt because of me, he was about to be arrested and now he's dead, also because of me. Danglars and Villefort are in prison. As for me, I recovered my family but I'm about to lose it again...because I did a terrible thing in Rome and I know you won't forgive me for that..." Edmond was so ashamed that he didn't dare to look at Mercedes or Albert.

„You saved my life in Rome. Then we met again the next morning and had breakfast at your residence. That was the last time I saw you until you came to my birthday. So whatever you did, it had nothing to do with me..."

„You're wrong, it had everything to do with you. Because your kidnapping was planned!" Both Albert and Mercedes gasped in shock. Edmond looked down.

„My kidnapping...was planned...but why? It's obvious that you didn't want to kill me, but then what was your purpose?" asked Albert confused. He wasn't angry, his heart was telling him not to judge his father's actions, just like he had told him when they were waiting for Jacopo to return with the carriage.

„I will explain everything to you. When I arrived to Paris, I asked Jacopo to find out everything about my enemies, every single detail. One evening I found out about your existence and that you were going to Rome for the carnival. That's when I started to plan your kidnapping. I arrived in Rome a day before you and I talked to my old friend Luigi Vampa and told him what he had to do. You're right, I had no intention to kill you. I even warned Luigi that he would pay dearly for the smallest scratch on your skin and he assured me that nobody would touch you. When you came to me the next morning, you invited me to meet your parents so that they could thank me personally for saving you. That was my purpose. As for the little discussion between me and Jacopo concerning the Spada business, I was counting on you to tell Fernand about it and you did. I pushed the things further and invited Villefort at your birthday when I returned to Paris. And when I met him there, at your residence, I told him that I had a cargo coming to Paris and that I needed help with the formalities. Did you notice that Villefort was missing too during the toast and my speech? He was with Fernand, telling him that I had asked for his help. In exchange for that information, Fernand told him the information that you have given to him about the Spada business and together they planned to steal my gold, which was on the cargo that I was waiting for. Fernand got Danglars involved in the plan too and I caught Danglars just when he was ready to run with my gold and I got him arrested. The same night I visited Villefort, who was relaxing in his sauna and I made him confess that Fernand had shot his father in exchange for the damn letter announcing my execution. Since the gendarmes were hidden outside the sauna, they heard everything and they arrested him. There you go, I told you everything. I will not complain if you decide not to accept me as your father, because I know I deserve it. I had all the rights and reasons in the world to get revenge, but I had no right to go so far with it. So go ahead, tell me that you don't want to see me again and that I will never be your father!"

„Father! Father! Stop it! Stop this nonsense!" yelled Albert grabbing his hand. Mercedes had tears in her eyes when she heard her son calling Edmond „father".

„What...what did you call me?" Edmond looked in his son's eyes for the first time since they were in that room, his heart threatening to jump out of his chest.

„Father", repeated Albert. „I called you „father". You are my father. My father!" Albert threw himself in Edmond's arms, who hugged him tightly and held him like that for a long time.

* * *

_Three months later..._

The Monte Cristo residence was filled with more happiness and joy than ever. A little after the wedding, Mercedes announced Edmond and Albert that she was pregnant.

Edmond was at the peak of happiness; he was going to be a father again and what made him even happier was that he had been given another chance to experience fatherhood with a new baby.

Albert was delighted of the idea of having a little brother or sister and he was also happy for his father. He even decided that he wanted a little sister.

Mercedes was often annoyed that her son and husband didn't let her do anything and they did everything for her instead. She would yell at them, telling them that she was just pregnant, not sick, but they would just laugh and ignore her complaints.

One day, Edmond decided to visit Chateau D'If with his family. Jacopo drived them there.

The moment he took the first steps on the island, painful memories came back to Edmond's mind. But it didn't hurt him, he felt relieved, as if a heavy burden had been lifted from his shoulders.

„You were right priest...you were right...", said Edmond stepping on the edge of the cliff where he had been thrown over and looked at the sea. „But I promise you...and God...all that was used for revenge will now be used for good...So rest in peace my friend..."

„So, Zatarra...", said Jacopo approaching Edmond. „Is it painful?"

„No", answered Edmond smiling with melancholy. He turned around and pulled Mercedes into an embrace, kissing her forehead. „I bought this place thinking that one day I would tear it down", he continued. „But now the only things I care about...are walking on this island with me. Let's go home..." He caressed his son's cheek and pulled both him and his wife into an embrace. They headed back to the carriage, with Jacopo by their side.

Later that day, they visited Fernand Mondego's grave for the first and last time.

„You took everything from me, Fernand", said Edmond kneeling in front of the grave. „But God was so merciful with me. Mercedes is pregnant and if I couldn't be by her side when Albert was born, nobody and nothing will keep me away when this new baby will be born". He stood up and touched Mercedes's still not visible belly. „Everything you stole from me is mine again, now and forever". A few tears escaped from Mercedes's eyes and she put her hand on top of her husband's hand.

Albert was quiet but his father's words touched him deep in his heart. And yet, he couldn't stand to be there any longer. He hugged his parents and returned to the carriage, where Jacopo was waiting. Seeing the sad look on the boy's face, Jacopo patted his shoulder.

„Let it go Albert. It will pass with the time", he said in an effort to comfort the troubled boy.

„I'm fine Jacopo. I just don't like that my parents insisted to visit Mondego's grave. Why tormenting themselves like that?"

„I know. I told Zatarra the same thing but he didn't listen to me. He said he had to do this, it was the only way to let the past behind once and for all".

„Maybe he's right. But I still don't like that he and mother brought me here too" Albert said crossing his arms.

Meanwhile, Edmond and Mercedes left Fernand's grave and returned to the carriage.

„Take us home Jacopo", said Edmond opening the door for his wife. "Oh and I'm planning to make a trip at the end of the week, so make all the arrangements needed" he added getting inside the carriage after his wife and son.

„You're making a trip, father? Where?" asked Albert with curiosity.

„Yes my son. I'm going to Marseille", answered Edmond.

„Marseille?" asked Mercedes. „Why are you going to Marseille?"

„I want to visit Monsieur Morell. When I visited him the last time and he told me what Danglars did to him, I decided that I would buy the company from Danglars and return it to its rightful owner, Pierre Morell. I bought the company and now I want to give it back to Monsieur Morell. Besides, the last time, the poor man didn't recognise me and I think he would be so happy to see me again after so many years. Especially after I told him myself that Edmond Dantes was dead..."

„Oh father, then he will deffinitely be happy to see you. And I would deffinitely love to see Marseille, the place where my parents were born. Can I go with you please?" Albert had a childish expression on his face which made his father laugh.

„Of course you can come. I wasn't going to leave without you and your mother. So what does the countess of Monte Cristo say?" asked Edmond looking at his wife with a look full of love.

„The countess says...that we're going to Marseille!" answered Mercedes with a wicked smile. Edmond kissed her and Albert turned red as a tomato.

„Don't do that in front of me!" he said covering his eyes. His parents started to laugh.

„Hmmm...you were not ashamed when that mysterious attractive lady kissed you in Rome", said his father amused.

„What?! How did you...Argh! Of course you know, you planned everything! What a shame, my first kiss, my very first kiss, planned by my father!" said Albert pretending to be annoyed.

„Not exactly. I did tell her to lure you into the catacombs, but the kiss was her idea". Albert changed his expression of pretended annoyance into amusement.

„Not exactly my plan for a first kiss, but still better than a first kiss planned by my father". He started to laugh.

At the end of the week they went to Marseilles as planned. It was a beautiful surprise for Monsieur Morell to find out that Edmond was alive and to see him again after so many years.

Edmond told him the entire story and the old man was very saddened by the terrible story, but soon his saddness was replaced with happiness when he heard all the good news.

Three days later, Edmond, his wife and his son were returning to Paris and Pierre Morell was entering in his old office at „Morell &amp; co. Shipping" once again as the owner.

* * *

_Six months later..._

After a very long labour, Mercedes gave birth to a beautiful, healthy baby girl, with blue eyes and black hair, just like her father and older brother.

Edmond and Albert were waiting outside anxiously. They had heard the baby cry but the midwife was still inside the room and they were both dying to see the mother and the baby.

„Congratulations to both of you", said Jacopo happily. "See? God never turned His back to you Zatarra". Edmond smiled and patted Jacopo's shoulder.

Right that moment, the midwife came out of the room and the excited father and son ran inside.

Mercedes was laying in bed with the baby in her arms. A beautiful smile appeared on her face when Albert and Edmond approached the bed.

„It's a girl", she whispered. „And she has blue eyes like you two", she continued smiling.

„She's so beautiful, my love", said Edmond with tears in his eyes.

„Hello there", said Albert bending above his little sister and kissing her forehead. „I'm Albert, your older brother". Edmond and Mercedes smiled.

„Would you like to hold her a little?" asked his mother.

„Yes, I would love to", he answered and carefully took the baby in his arms. „Isn't she adorable, father?"

„Yes, she is. And she's beautiful like her mother", said Edmond eyeing Mercedes.

„Yes, but she looks so much like you, father. Doesn't she, mother?" His mother answered with a smile.

„The father would very much like to hold his daughter as well, if it's possible", said Edmond, pretending to be jealous. Albert and his mother started to laugh.

„Fine. There you go, father", said Albert giving the baby to his father. Edmond took her gently in his arms and looked at her.

„You brought us so much happiness, my little one", he said with his eyes bathed in tears. „Thank you God, for allowing me to live such happiness", he continued and then he kissed his daughter's forehead.

THE END


End file.
